Mi dulce ángel caído
by Victoria Woods
Summary: Ivan es un chico ruso que...no es muy estable mentalmente, un dia ve a una bella chica a la cual escoje como victima, sin embargo algo lo hace cambiar de opinion...(Au Humano, Snapped!Rusia)
1. Introducción

Ejejeje, holi :3 bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, es un RusMex, como amo esta pareja, espero les guste, se me ocurrio aleatoriamente pero me parecio muy buena la idea, esta bien pasemos a los disclaimers

Hetalia le pertenece a nuestro lord Himaruya-sensei ok_no XD pero si e_e

a y solo unos datos

Ya tengo un diseño que se quedara para mi Maria, se que su color de ojos siempre lo estoy cambiando, pero se quedara en rojo sangre ._., y tiene 18...

Con Rusia desde hoy tomare el headcanon de que su edad humana es 27 años...

y con esto aclarado empezemos *o*

* * *

Una tarde de otoño en este país, es tan cálido, no como allá en Rusia, aun así, no me olvido de ponerme mi bufanda y abrigo, no es por frio, si no por costumbre, me siento desnudo al no usarlos, bueno, puedo soportar estar sin el abrigo, pero mi bufanda, es lo más preciado que tengo, mis padres me la dieron antes de morir, tiene unos cuantos hoyos, pero aun esta usable. Yo solo seguiré caminando, creo que estoy pasando junto a un cementerio, hay unas florecillas silvestres de color…rojo...Ese color…tan bello, adorable, precioso, como la sangre, no hay nada que se le compare en belleza. Me inclino y recojo una, admirándola, después retomo mi camino, noto que hay un entierro, una curiosidad me invade por lo que volteo a ver, una chica esta parada llorando inconsolable, tiene cabello negro azabache, que el aire mueve sin problemas, su piel es un tono canela; lleva un vestido negro, algo largo, que también se mueve con el viento, tiene unas mangas largas y gruesas, con como unas alas negras, ella parece un ángel caído; Sin embargo no puedo ver sus ojos, ya que lleva un velo negro, apuesto que deben ser bellos como ella, ahora deben estar rojos, al parecer ha llorado mucho, aaaah _el sufrimiento de los demás_, _combustible mío;_ por alguna razón el de esta chica me pone algo…deprimido, ¿cómo se vería feliz?, mi mente se invade de preguntas y pensamientos en los que me sumerjo, pasan los minutos tan rápido como segundos y me doy cuenta de que ya ha terminado aquella ceremonia, la chica está caminando sola a casa, y…¿si me acercara y la escoltara?, lo podría tomar como oportunidad para conseguir otra persona para…hacerla feliz, si eso hare, empiezo a caminar rápidamente y pongo mi mano en su hombro, ella volteó y logre ver sus ojos…que hermoso color rojo tienen, _**como la sangre misma**_…

-мои сладкий ангел упавший-


	2. Amigos

María estaba muy triste, perder a su pareja le afecto mucho, el velo negro que cubría su rostro estaba húmedo, su amado Lovino murió, fue asesinado, su pecho abierto, su corazón había sido removido, de ahí en fuera no había signos de golpes ni forcejeos, fue víctima de aquel asesino desconocido. Que sola estaba e iba a estar; Estaba caminando directo a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo cuando sintió una mano grande posada en su hombro, volteo y vió a un hombre, este era muy alto, cabello beige algo gris, sus ojos eran de un obscuro color morado y nariz grande, parecía intimidante, pero su expresión era como la de un niño pequeño descubriendo algo.

-мои сладкий ангел упавший- Su voz también era como la de un niño, pero también como la de un adulto, una mezcla muy rara, pero divertida

-¿Q-Qué? Lo siento, pero no hablo ruso- ella se limpió tímidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y trato de sonreír

-Lo siento, ehh no es importante- El hombre alto sonrió

-Me llamo Iván Braginski-

-Mi nombre es María, e-es un placer conocerlo, aunque no sea el mejor momento-

-Por lo que veo acaba de regresar de un entierro, ¿da?-

-Eso temo-

María miro al piso, soltando un par de lágrimas, pero Iván tomo su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo

-No llores, te acompañare a tu casa, podremos hablar y tal vez te pueda alegrar tu día un poco-

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió un poco macabra, pero ella no le dio importancia y lo tomo como una buena idea.

-Por supuesto-

Así ellos empezaron a caminar, la chica le contaba cosas como quien era el hombre que murió, ósea su novio, como se conocieron, cosas de ese tipo. El ruso solo sonreía, recordando…cosas, el conocía a ese chico, siempre tan…gruñón, insultando a todos, al menos él le dio su felicidad.

-A pesar de que con todos, incluso con su hermano era muy grosero, conmigo era tierno y romántico, tan atento, él era…simplemente…perfecto-

Todo eso era como golpes en el corazón de ella, recordarlo, sabiendo que no volverá. Iván seguía indiferente.

-Veo que de verdad lo amabas, que mal que lo hayas perdido-

-Lo sé-

-Sabes, eres una persona muy amable y buena por tratar de animarme, a pesar de apenas conocernos desde hace un rato, estoy muy agradecida por eso, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y nos viéramos seguido -

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció un poco, desde que sus padres murieron y sus hermanas los dejaron, jamás le habían dicho nada así, nunca había tenido amigos, ¿por qué esta chiquilla si lo quería así?

-Da, eso estaría bien-

-Me alegro-

Llegaron a la casa de la joven, era no muy grande, pero por fuera se veía pintoresca, pintada en un tono verde, abrió la puerta y volteo a ver al mayor

-¿Te gustaría pasar?-

-¿Eh? Supongo-

La chica se abrió para dejarlo pasar, pero él le dijo que entrara primero, ella asintió y entro, seguida por aquel hombre, el miro alrededor, también por dentro era lindo el lugar, se sentó en un sillón y se quedó viendo a María. Sus ojos ya no mostraban tanta tristeza ahora solo calma, verla así lo hizo sonreír de verdad, sin malicia, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar que él fue el causante.

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber?- la joven pregunto

-Claro, eeeh si tienes alcohol me pondría feliz-

-de acuerdo- ella sonrió y fue a la cocina

Seguía pensando, ahora dudaba, ¿en realidad quería matarla? No, solo quería esperar más, y lo haría, Iván haría que ella se encariñara de él y la mataría, como anhelaba ver como sufriría, aunque…

.

.

.

Verla llorar hace rato lo entristeció

* * *

La segunda parte *o* espero no este muy melosa, bueno, abrire una sección que es para responder a los reviews

**Wind und Cerebro**: _No sabía del headcanon de la edad de Rusia, te quedó lindo el fic._  
_Si hay continuación esperaré paciente ;)_

Yo la se por el roleplay, muchos tienen ese headcanon, me gusto y lo tome ouo, ¡claro que habra! ese solo era el intro :3 con suerte este no lo ignorare olimpicamente como "los juegos de hetalia" y "Don't want to be family anymore" ;_;

Gracias por el review ^_^

y ¡nos vemos en el sig cap! ¡Ci vediamo!


End file.
